mythos_academyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thirteen Swords of the Knights of the Round Table
The Thirteen Swords of the Knights of the Round Table (円卓の騎士の剣サーティーン, Entaku no kishi no ken Sātīn), are the swords of the thirteen knights of King Arthur's Round Table from Arthurian Legend. Summary The Thirteen Swords of the Round Table are thirteen extremely powerful and legendary Holy and Demon Swords, used by the Thirteen Knights of the Round Table; King Arthur, Sir Lancelot, Sir Galahad, Sir Gawain, Sir Percival, Sir Lionell, Sir Feirefiz, Sir Gareth, Sir Bedivere, Sir Lucan, Sir Tristan, Sir Balin and Sir Mordred. Despite the swords' great power, several of them were lost and/or destroyed during the Great War. The Swords Caliburn Caliburn, also known as Collbrande, is one of the two Holy Swords wielded by the Legendary King of Britain, King Arthur Pendragon, of Camelot. The Sword in the Stone known as the Holy King Sword (聖王剣, Seiōken). It is the most powerful Holy Sword to be created, possessing sharpness and destructive powers that surpasses even that of Excalibur and the other swords of the round table. It is currently owned by Arthur Pendragon, a descendant of the original King Arthur. Excalibur Excalibur is the other Holy Sword wielded by King Arthur. It was broken in the war long ago and reforged into nine swords through alchemy. Two swords each were stored by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church. The known Excaliburs are Excalibur Destroyer, Excalibur Mimic, Excalibur Rapidly, Excalibur Nightmare, Excalibur Blossom, Excalibur Transparency, Excalibur Sunshine, Excalibur Catholic, and Excalibur Ruler. Galatine Galatine is the Holy Sword of Sir Gawain, and considered to be the sibling sword of Caliburn and Arondight. It is a unique blade whose blade can never be nicked. It is currently owned by Johannes Ambrosius, an descendent of the wizard Merlin Ambrosius. Arondight Arondight also known as the Light of Lake, it is one of the two swords of Sir Lancelot, and another sibling sword of Caliburn. The Ultimate Dragon Slayer known as the Butcher of Dragons (龍の肉屋, Ryū no Nikuya). It is the most powerful Holy-Demonic Sword to be created, possessing sharpness and destructive powers equal to that of even Caliburn, the Holy King Sword, and Gram, the Demonic Emperor Sword. It is currently owned by Lancelot Du Lac, a descendant of the Sir Lancelot. Grail Sword The Grail Sword is the Holy Sword of Sir Percival, originally crafted by the original Holy Grail. It has the ability to generate and control Holy aura and cause it was created by the original Holy Grail, it can emit an healing aura to heal the wielder's allies. It was wielded by Johannes Ambrosius, before being ceded to Shiori. Courechouse Courehouse is the Holy Sword of King Ban of Benwick, the father of Sir Lancelot and Sir Hector de Maris, and an early ally of King Arthur. It is known as the Holy Grand Blade '(大聖王剣, ''Daiseiōken). It is the second-strongest Holy Sword in existence trumped only by Caliburn. It also has the same abilities of the Caliburn, as well as dragon-slayer abilities. It is currently in possession of Lancelot Du Lac, a descendent of Sir Lancelot, and thus, also a descendent of King Ban. Coreiseuse '''Coreiseuse is the Demonic Sword of King Ban, and the demon counterpart of Courechouse. Secace Secace also known as the Demon War Sword, is the other Demon Sword wielded by Sir Lancelot. Clarent Clarent also known as the Sword of Blood Peace, is the Demon Sword of Sir Mordred, It is a unique blade whose blade can deflect any type of elemental magic. Red Hilt Red Hilt also known as the Red War Child Sword, is the Holy Sword of Sir Balin.